return of family
by jerlita
Summary: aelite's and Jeremy's son has been kidnapped from aelita at night then he returns 12 years later oc's
1. Chapter 1

**hi therethis is miy furst story sooo yeah when you review go easy on me. odd hay lovecodelyoko **

**me yeah odd**

**odd you forgot something**

**me what **

**odd that you don't own code lyoko or the characters moonscoop do**

**me ho yeah thanks odd **

**odd no problem **

Return of family

Aelita was sleeping when her dorm room window broke waking her up aelita saw

the men in black taking her child "no! I won't let you take my child!" aelita yelled getting up out of bed. and chasing the men in black out of her room and down the hall of the girls floor on thread floor down the stars through the boys floor to the lobby outside of the dormitory's when aelita fell down when she got up she looked around to see if they were. still there but they were not there aelita dropped to her knees "noooooo!" aelita yelled she put her face into her hands crying ( a/n: with Jeremy ) in Jeremy's room jeremy is getting dressed for the day when he

was done he went to breakfast it was 3:00 in the morning he exit the dormitory's he saw aelita on her knees so jeremy ran to her. he kneeled next to her "aelita are you ok" jeremy ask aelita didn't answers "come on aelita let's get you back to your room before people come out here" jeremy said standing up and helping aelita up and her to her room they arrived at her room the door. was open so they went in " ok aelita get dress I'll be out in the hall come and get me when you're done ok" jeremy said closing the door a minute later the door open jeremy walk in and closed the door then sat next to aelita on her bed " what's wrong aelita" jeremy ask " they took him" aelita said " who took who" jeremy ask. "the men in black took angel" aelita said crying into her hands jeremy pulled her into a huge "it's ok we will see him agene it's ok shhhh" jeremy said ( a/n: with angel and the men in black ) angel was in dark room he was in the corner of the room he sees a line of light it gets bigger a guy comes in and go's up to angel and hits and punch him in face and stomach then stops " good bye" the guy said living and slamming the door shut angel went into the fetal sitting. Up five hours later the door opens and agene angel shield his eyes from the light a few secants he lowed his arms when he did. he saw a women with long pink hair that goes to the middle of her back she was wearing a long dark pink dress when she stepped close to him angel put his

arms up in front of his faces his whole body was shacking to death and he was scared to death the women came closer she went to her knees and hugged him " shhhh it's ok i'm not going to hurt you shhhh" the women said when she pulled back she saw that he was holding something " hat where you holding " she ask him. " m-m-my m-m-mom g-g-gave h-h-him t-t-to m-m-me f-f-for c-c-crimes w-w-when i-i-I w-w-was t-t-t-three i-i-it's n-n-name i-i-is m-m-mr. p-p-puck h-h-her m-m-mom m-m-made i-i-it f-f-for h-h-her " angel said scared "can I see it" the women ask angel showed her the doll " you know I made that doll and gave it to aelita when she was three what is your mom's name" the women ask angel "h-h-her n-n-name i-i-is a-a-aelita a-a-and m-m-my n-n-nane i-i-is a-a-angel m-m-my d-d-dad's i-i-is j-j-jeremy t-t-they b-b-both g-g-go t-t-to k-k-kadic a-a- academy h-h-high w-w-what i-i-is y-y-your n-n-name" angel ask scared "my name it antha and your mom is my daughter " antha said angel hugged her tight like if something bad was going to happen to him if he let go of her. "pleas protected me" angel ask " yes I will just stay with me" antha said sitting in the corner of the room with angel in her lap ( a/n" with aelita and jeremy ) aelita was at the lunch table with her head propped up on her

hand poking at her food jeremy noted this and put a arm around her" it's ok aelita" jeremy said " no it's not they took him from me and I won't see him agene " aelita said crying jeremy put his ether arm around her and pulled her in to a hug aelita bared her head in jeremy's chess and through her arms around him odd, ulrich and yumi saw this sand said nothing " ulrich dear" said a high annoying winy voice ulrich groin in anoints " what do you want " ulrich ask in a mean manner when sissi got to the table " what's wrong with her " sissi ask odd, Ulrich, yumi and jeremy looked at sissi with a look that said i'm sending you to the digital sea from jeremy " leave sissi now " jeremy said " no not until ulrich go's out with me " sissi said " leave now!" aelita yelled at sissi sitting and

staring at her with anger and sorrow eyes the hole cafeteria looked at aelita and sissi jeremy looked at the reset of the group and mouthed i'm taking aelita to my room and reserved a nod from the others so jeremy got up and pulled aelita up " let's go to my room ok " jeremy whispered in to aelita's ear so jeremy and aelita took their trays with their dinners and dumped them in the trash can. And put their trays on top of it and leaving to go to jeremy's room ( a/n: with odd, ulrich and yumi ) odd' ulrich and yumi looked back at sissi " what's wrong with her " sissi ask the hole gang stood " jeremy's and aelita's son has been kidnapped from aelita at night so leave her alone " odd said with sadness in his voice " aelita loved her son to death because he's the only. thing that is hers " ulrich said with sadness in his voice " what's going on here " sissi ask " just stay away and leave us alone exspeshuly aelita " yumi said all three of them leaved the cafeteria to go to bed ( a/n: angel and antha ) antha was sitting in the corner of the room with angel sleeping in her lap peacefully untell the door slammed open and waken angel from his sleep a guy came In the room and went over to antha and angel the guy grabbed angel by his arms and pulled heard out of the room and slammed the door shut he took angel to a empty room with different weapons on a wall the guy tide angel to the wall opposite of the weapons and grabbing one and hit angel all over his body then gave him back to antha " shhhhh it's ok shhhhh " antha said and stared to sinning silent night to angel and he stopped crying and fell asleep in antha's arms and she went to sit in the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

( a/n: 12 years later )

Aelita and jeremy was sleeping in their bed jeremy got up out of bed and out of the room down the hall three doors to the left when he got there he open the door to see his three year old daughter waking up " morning how did my little girl sleep " jeremy ask her " good I had a dream that mommy was running after a guy saying ' no I won't let you take my son' then they ran outside then mommy tripped when she got back up they were gone " she said " that was an interesting dream you had their amie " jeremy said he went and picked up his daughter and went down stairs. To the kitchen and sat amie at the table jeremy was about to start breakfast when he heard a car screech and a car door close the door bell rang jeremy answer the door and saw a male teen their the teen has light blue hair a pink ear ring in his left ear green eyes scars all.

Over his face and neck he was wearing a velvet under shirt and a black over shirt and blood red straps criss cross in the front a black fingerless glove on his right hand " hi can I help you " jeremy ask " yes i'm looking for my parents their manes are aelita stones and jeremy belpois " the teen said " what is your name " jeremy ask " my name is angel " said jeremy hugged him angel was shocked to see the guy hug him jeremy let go of angel " hi son look at you " jeremy said angel smiled at his father " I missed you dad and I have someone here for you to meet her name is antha " angel said and a tall woman with long pink hair that go to the middle of her back " hi " antha said " hi antha come on in " jeremy said angel and antha went in the house they went in the living room " pleas sit " jeremy said so antha and angel sat down on the couch " so angel what happen to you all this years ago when they took you twelve years ago " jeremy ask angel " it was not pleasant after they let me go I ask if they could let go of antha as well we walk for six miles I carried antha for ten miles tell we came to a street race a guy chaling me to a drift race I told him that I don't car or that I don't know how to drift so a guy gave me his car to use so we raced but I didn't speed and I still won the race he gave me his keys but I gave them back and said keep them then that odd guy ask why I did that so I told him that I don't take that's not mine then he ask what are we doing there so I told him that and he took us here " angel said " I'll be back " jeremy said going up stars ( a/n: aelita's pov ) I was sleeping in. bed and woke to the door opening and jeremy coming in he sat next to me " morning hun sleep well " jeremy ask me " I had that dream that the men in black took angel from me when we where a sleep " I said " well come down stairs we have visitors " jeremy said kissing me in the lips " ok I'll be down in a bit " I said jeremy kissed me agene and left

I got up and got dressed and went down stairs I walked in to the living room I saw my three year old daughter hugging a teen he was wearing a velvet under shirt a black over shirt and red straps crossing in the front a black fingerless glove a pink-ish ball ear ring in his left ear and blue hair covering his green eyes and scars all over his face and neck " amie come here " I said but she shacks her head " amie come here " I said a little bit firm I can hear jeremy lafing. In the kitchen with a nether woman I look back at amie and the teen I see the teen lean down and whisper in amie's ear and she came over to me and hug me then jeremy came in the living room " hay aelita " jeremy said " hay amie come here " the teen said amie went to the teen then he reach in to his pocket and pulled out a pink and red doll " here I want you to have this " the teen said " hay that looks familiar " I said " I should I made it for you when you where three years old " the woman said I turn around to look at the woman she had long pink hair that go to the middle of her back " mom is that you " I ask her " yes aelita honey it's me antha " antha said I went and hugged her " I missed you so much " I said " I missed you so much too aelita sweetheart " antha said I looked back at the teen " don't mean me ask this but who are you " I ask " twelve years ago I went by two names angel belpois, stones " angel said " little angel honey is that you " I ask " yes mom it's me " angel said hugging me. and I hugged back ( a/n: normal pov ) they let go of each other " hay mom mine going to the academy is I can sing up to go there " angel ask " sure angel you can come to amie " aelita said " yay " amie said running and throuing her arms around angel's leg angel chuckled at his sister and picked her up angel and aelita walked out the door " what happen when I was gone " angel ask his mom " well yumi and ulrich are married and odd we lost contact with him jeremy and I got married three years ago when amie was a baby the house that we left is where I lived when I was little " aelita said they arrived at the academy they walk to the main office at the main office " hi can I help you " the sectary ask " we here to see the printable " aelita said " oh ok go on in " the sectary said aelita open the door " mr. delmas " aelita ask " come on in and it's ms. delmas " ms. delmas said aelita and angel walked in and sat down angel with amie in his lap " aelita is that you " ms. delmas ask " yeah it's me haven't seen you in a long time sissi " aelita said " yes it has and how can I help you " sissi ask " I'll like to sing up my son angel " aelita said " ok just fill this out and we're good to go " sissi said giving aelita the paper work she filled it out and gave it back to sissi " ok everything looks to be in order ok do you want a dorm " sissi ask angel " dorm " angel said " ok here is your schedule and dorm key " sissi said giving them to angel aelita and angel got up and walked out of the office and to the dormitory's " so what dorm do you have " aelita ask " um room 315 " angel said " that used to be your dad's room " aelita said when they arrived at the. room angel unlocked the door and went in the room and laid amie on the bed so she can sleep " so what now " angel ask " i'm going to take amie home " aelita said picking up amie and walking out of the room with angel right behind her angel locked the door " i'm going to go look around the school " angel said walking to the courtyard and sat on a bench angel closed his eyes " hay you kid " someone yelled angel open his eyes and looked behind him and saw. a guy in a red tacit and black jogging pants " oh hay jim how is it going " angel is " uhhh do I know you " the guy ask " awww you don't know the little guy that everyone loved "angel said the jim stood there looking at angel with his hand on his chin " no I can't say I do " jim said " man jim it's me little angel belpois or stones " angel said " oh now I remember you now what happen to you " jim ask " nothing much what are you doing " angel ask " just walking around " jim said walking away angel got up and went to the cafeteria and leaned on the wall then the bell rang kids came out of the class rooms a girl came up to him " hay you kid " the girl said angel look at the girl " you new here what is your name my name is ai " ai said" yeah i'm new to this school my name is angel is it lunch or dinner " angel ask " oh it's dinner i'm going to go be with my friends bey angel " ai said " ok bey " angel said walking in to the cafeteria and went in the line to git his food. after angel got his food he found a table to eat when a kid came up to him " hay kid move this is our table " the kid said " no I was here first " angel said " I said move " the kid said " and I said no i'm eating so shut up and let me eat " angel said " ok fin get him " the kid said one of the kids next to the first kid through a punch at angel but instead of hiting angel he hit a tray angel used the tray to hit the kid in the side of his face and the kid went down to the floor the hole cafeteria looked at angel and the kids facing him " hay what is going on over here " jim yelled " he hit a student with a tray " the kid said pointing at angel " yeah because you told him to " angel said " no I didn't told him to " the kid said " j.j stop lying angel go get another tell rosa that I said you could " jim said angel left the cafeteria and to his room he unlock the door went inside and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning angel woke up with something on his chess angel looked down and saw something with pink hair he rubbed his eyes and looked down again and saw his sister " hay amie what are you doing here ? " angel ask " mommy and daddy went to a reunion with ant yumi and uncle ulrich " amie said " ok hay you hungry ? " angel ask " yeah" amie said getting up angel got up as well they went out the door angel lock.

The door and went to the cafeteria on the courtyard they saw jeremy, aelita, yumi, ulrich and a guy in all black when amie saw aelita she ran to her but angel stopped walking when. he saw the guy in black and walked backwards and fell to the ground the gang saw this and ran to him before they got there angel got up and walked backwards looking at the guy in black aelita looked to where he was looking at and saw that he was looking at the in black "stop! " aelita yelled everyone looked at aelita " what's wrong honey ? " jeremy ask " angel is afraid " aelita said " of what ? " yumi ask " not what who " aelita said " then who ? " ulrich ask " william " aelita said walking to angel " angel sweetie are you okay ? " aelita ask " yeah just that the men in black made me afraid of men in black " angel said " ok but william will not hurt you " aelita said " odd! I know you are in the tree now come down " angel said " man angel you always know when i'm around don't you " odd said jumping down " yeah I know you, you always try to scar someone " angel said " ok you got me there " odd said " hay odd what's up ? " ulrich ask " nothing much " odd said giving ulrich a one arm hug william walked up to angel " hay angel lets go to the rec room " william said angel followed him to the rec room " so what do you want to play ? " william ask " Pong " angel said so they each took a side william served the ball to angle's side angel hit it back earning a point they capped on playing

a crowd started as angel and william played they chanted angel's name. the crowd roared when angel won the mach " angel where did you learn how to play like that ? " william ask " ho no here it's like using a katana " angel said " you have a katana ? " william ask " two of them " angel said leaving the rec room and walked in to the forest he came to a clearing by the man hole to get to the factory angel looked around. to see if anyone followed him he grabbed one of the katana's on his back and did chi chie for five hours angel hared resulting in the bushes and swung the katana around and stopped with the blade on touching the poison's neck " mom what are you doing here ? " angel ask taking the katana away from his mom's neck and shield it " I came to say good bye what are you doing with katana's ? " aelita ask " ummm … i took them with me when anthea and i left the men in black's h.q because they made me fight them with katana's " angel said walking out of the forest " is it ok if amie comes to school with me ? " angel ask " sure just keep her safe " aelita said " will do " angel said they got to the gang angel picked up his sister " hey amie want to come to school with me ? " angel ask " yeah " amie said " ok but stay by my side " angel said " ok angel " amie said " bye mom bye dad love you guys " angel said " bye angel love you too " aelita and jeremy said in unison angel and amie walked into ms. hertz class room ms. Hertz saw angel and amie walking in her room " can I help you ? " ms. hertz ask " yes im a new student " angel said " oh, what is your mane ? " ms. Hertz ask " angel belpois " angel said " ok angel belpois wait is your dad's name jeremy belpois ? " ms. hertz ask " yeah and my mom's is aelita belpois before she married my dad her name was aelita stones " angel said " what happen to you ? " ms. hertz ask " kidnapped by the men in black " angel said taking a set in the back of the room with amie next to him ms. hertz started the lesson

jurring the lesson angel grabbed his head and moaned and fell out of his set not moving amie went to her brother " someone help my brother " amie said ms. hertz called jim he picked angel up he looked at amie " come with me " jim said amie followed jim to the infirmary when they arrived " dorothy he needs help " jim said putting angel on one of the beds he looked at amie " stay here with him " jim said leaving amie claimed on the bed and cuddle up to angel and fell asleep next to him an hour later angel woke up and looked around and saw his mom, dad, yumi, ulrich, odd and his sister there " where im I what happen ? " angel ask " in the infirmary you passed out " aelita said " oh now I remember I was in ms. hertz class and my head hurt when I was out I had a flashback twelve years ago when I was kidnapped " angel said his right hand hurt his left hand flow to his right hand. and took off his glove to revel an all too familiar symbol " angel when did your hand have my symbol hand ? " aelita ask " when I was still inside you " angel said aelita's eyes went wide " he's back " aelita said jeremy looked at his wife " what ? " jeremy ask " xana he's back " aelita said the symbol glowed brighter and brighter angel screamed " we have to get to the factory now " aelita said odd picked up angel and ran to the factory with every one behind him at the factory ulrich turned on the super computer in the computer room

angel got up from the floor and sat in the chair and started to type so fast that you couldn't. see his hands when angel was done typing he fell out of the chair jeremy sat in the chair and looked at the screen and saw something materializing " odd, ulrich scanners now " jeremy ordered odd and ulrich went to the scanner room then the scanner on the right the doors open and the steam left the scanner they looked down on the floor of the. Scanner was the body of franz hopper " it's f-f-franz hopper " odd said ulrich helped franz to the computer room the doors to the elevator open to revel odd, ulrich and franz angel came to aelita went to angel and kneeled to angel and put a arm behind angel's back " angel sweetie are you ok ? " aelita ask " yeah turn off the super computer " angel said aelita laid angel back down and went to in the lift and turn off the super computer and came back up to the computer room and saw angel helping a guy up " daddy is that you ? " aelita ask " yes aelita honey it's me " franz said " I can't believe angel materialize franz hopper " ulrich said " not franz hopper waldo schaeffer " angel said " let's go to the hermitage " aelita said walking in to the lift everyone went to the hermitage at the house. jeremy open the door angel helped waldo in the house and set him on the couch in the living room " hay guys who's this ? " anthea ask " your husband " angle said " what ? " anthea ask walking to waldo laying on the couch " your husband " angel repeated putting his hand on anthea's shoulder anthea looked at angel " where did you found him ? " anthea ask " lyoko " angel said lyoko is it still on ? " anthea ask " no it's off and will stay off so xana won't kill angel and aelita we fought xana for three years twice we thought aelita died wince when aelita deactivate a tower but I brat her back by a strand of her hair the secant time xana set a trap and got aelita's member's and waldo gave her member's back then this one time I made a program called marabounta that was made for destroying xana's monsters went after aelita because I forgot the xana's virus he input into her when I first materialize her I never forgave myself " jeremy said

aelita came up behind jeremy and raped her arms around him " him didn't leave his room for a month because of it " aelita said angel got up " I got to go before jim caches me coming in late " angel said hugging aelita and jeremy and walking out the door amie ran out the door " angel " amie yelling angel turned around " yes amie ? " angel ask amie hugged him " love you brother " amie said " love you too amie " angel said amie let go of angel and ran back to aelita angel turned back around and ran back to the kadic.

when angle was on the boy's hallway he turned a corner and bumped into jim " belpois why are you out in the halls for " jim ask " going to my dorm " angel said unlocking his room and went to bed the next morning angel woke up breathing heavy " angel get out of bed " jim said " jim…..help " angel yelled jim unlocked angel's door and entered jim saw angel trying to cache his breath " angel are you ok ? " jim ask angel shock his head no before he blacked out jim called a ambulance the paramedic took angel to the hospital jim then called jeremy _" hello who is this ? " _ jeremy ask " jeremy it's jim angel's heart stopped he went to the hospital " jim said _" thanks jim " _jeremy said hanging up and looking for aelita he found her in the living room " aelita " jeremy said " yes hen ? " aelita ask " we got to go " jeremy said " go where ? " aelita ask " to the hospital angel's heart stopped " jeremy said aelita got up and went to the car with jeremy right behind her and drove to the hospital.

when they got there jeremy went to the front desk " what room is angel belpois in ? " jeremy ask " he is in room 109 " the nurse said " thanks " jeremy said running down the hall until they reach the room jeremy opened the door and walked in aelita went to angel's side and sat in a chair and grabbed his hand angel's opened his eyes and looked around and he saw is mom next to him " where I'm I ? " angel ask " in the hospital " aelita said angel tried to get up but aelita laid him back down " no you need rest " aelita said angel closed his eyes when. he was sleeping his heart monitor flat lined aelita started to cry nurses and doctors came in the room and started to revive him " stand clear " a doctor said putting the pedals on angel nothing happened he did it a gene and nothing happened " we lost him died at 3:00 am " the doter said aelita cried harder jeremy haled aelita close to him angel's right hand started to glow " what is going on ? " the doter ask aelita looked at angel's right hand and took off his glove angel's body lifted up off of the bed a foot and back down angel shot up and got out of bed and walked out of the room to the hermitage.

with jeremy and aelita behind him at the hermitage angel went in the boiler room and claps on the floor jeremy ran to him and picked him up and carried him to the living room and put him on the couch angel woke up " what happened ? " angel ask " you clapped in the boiler room " jeremy said angel sat up waldo came in to the room " hay waldo mine helping me out ? " angel ask " sure with what ? " waldo ask " why stuff happens to me ? " angel ask " come with me angel " waldo said so angel followed waldo to the factory " get in a scanner " waldo said angel got in to a scanner waldo scanned angel " ok you come back up now " waldo said angel came back up to the computer room " well what's going on ? " angel ask " well it looks like xana is in you I can get him out of you " waldo said " ok let's do it " angel said " ok in the scanner " waldo said angel got in a scanner and sent to lyoko " ok go north tow-hundred degrees " waldo said " ok send my army buggy " angel said a few mints angel's buggy was there. angel got in and floored it north until he got to a tower " ok im here now what ? " angel ask " ok go to the secant platform and wait " waldo said angel entered the tower and went up to the secant platform waldo started the program to get xana out of angel five hours later angel was devitalized

angel fell out of the scanner he then got up and went to the computer room " your all good xana is no longer in you " waldo said angel took off his glove and looked at his hand and saw his mom's symbol still there " then why do I still have my mom's symbol on the back of my hand ? " angel ask waldo looked at angel's hand " I don't know maybe aelita knows " waldo said getting up and entered the elevator with angel they went to turn off the supercomputer and went to the hermitage. in the sewers angel looked at the palm of his right hand and a pink energy field formed " uhhh…..waldo look ? " angel ask waldo looked back at angel and saw the energy field in angel's hand " what is that in your hand ? " waldo ask " maybe my mom know what it is " angel said when he was talking with waldo

the energy field was gone they arrived back at the hermitage angel opened the door " mom where are you ? " angel ask " in here " aelita said angel walked into the living room " hay mom do you know what this is ? " angel ask summing a energy field " yes it's called an energy field they are powerful be careful with them when did you know you could do that ? " aelita ask " in the sewers on the way back to the house from the factory the resin we were at the factory was to get xana out of me " angel said " xana must of gotten in you when he was controlling me when you were still in me " aelita said " oh ok I got to go see you later " angel said giving his mom a hug and went out the door " amie " aelita called her daughter " yes mom ? " amie ask " you can go with your brother for the weekend " aelita said

amie ran to catches up to angel " angel " amie said " yes amie ? " angel ask " mom said that I can stay with you for the weekend " amie said angel picked up his sister amie rapped her arms around angel's neck when they arrived at the dorms amie was fast asleep in angel's arms angel entered the dormitory's on the boy's floor angel bumped into jim " belpois why are you doing out past curfew and who is she ? " jim yelled amie woke up because of jim yelling " go back to sleep amie jim I was at my parents house and you woke up my sister she can get cranky of she doesn't get sleep now if you don't mine I like to get to my room " angels said when he got to his room angel unlocked the door and put amie on his bed and locked the door and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jerlita: sweet I've always been wandering what aelita' mom name was and its anthea.**

**Aelita: where is she? **

**Jerlita: aelita I was just saying what your mom's name was **

**Aelita: oh okay **

**Jerlita" ok if you see one ' mark it's angel telling a story so enjoy oh hay no flames if I get flames I will send odd, ulrich, yumi, huyu, ai, Emily, waldo, anthea, jeremy, angel and ai to where you live and beat you to a bloody pulp . **

**Ch4 **

the next morning angel woke up "morning amie " angel said " morning angel " amie said " come on amie lets go take a shower " angel said getting up and grabbing his shower kit and two towels and two sets of clothes angel held out his hand for amie to grab which she did angel and amie left the room and lock the door they went walked to the showers room when they got there no one was there angel and amie took a shower and got dressed when they were done they walk back to angel's room to put back the shower kit and the towels they left the room locked it they went to the cafeteria " hay rose how is it going ? " angel ask when they got up there " good so what will it be ? " rose ask rose looked down at amie " who is this ? " rose ask " oh this is my 3year old little sister amie " angel said pick her up " say hi amie " angel said " h-h-hi " amie said rose gave angel two trays " thanks rose " angel said " you're welcome sweetie " rose said angel put amie back down and grabbed the trays they fund a set in the back angel and amie sat down and ate when they were done. they put the trays in the return and exit the building to sit on the bench by the vending machines

half way there j.j and his friends came up to angel and amie " hay kid where do you thank your going ? " j.j ask angel pushed amie behind him " stay behind me amie " angel said to his sister " grab him " j.j said his friends grabbed angel and pulled him away from amie " well, well, well who do we have here ? " j.j ask grabbing amie by her heir amie screamed " stop or ales " angel said " or ales what ? " j.j ask " you don't want to know " angel said j.j pulled on amie's heir making her scream agene angel broke free and knocked out the two that where holding him then he summon a energy field " leave her a lone now ! " angel yelled j.j pulled hard on amie's heir making her scream louder angel through the energy field in front of j.j the energy field exploded when it hit the grounded in front of him j.j let go of amie's heir amie ran behind angel j.j looked at angel " w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you ? " j.j ask "your worst nightmare " angel said j.j ran to the principal's offices angel turned to amie " are you okay amie ? " angel ask amie nodded her head " come on lets go to my room ok " angel said picking her up amie hold onto angel tight and buried her head in his chess angel walked to his dorm ( a/n: with j.j ) j.j ran into his mom's offices " mom belpois stared a fight and knocked out two students " j.j said " ok jim " ms. delmas said " yes ma'am ? " jim ask " go get belpois for me pleas " she said jim ran to dormitory's ( a/n: with angel and amie ) amie was sleeping on angel's bed angel was sitting on the floor next to amie a knock came to the door waking up amie angel got up and answered the door " yeah jim what do you want ? " angel ask " come with me " jim said angel grabbed amie and followed jim to ms. delmas offices " ma'am belpois is here " jim said " bring him in " ms, delmas said angel entered the room " sit " ms. delmas angel sat down in a chair. In front of the desk and laid amie in his lap to sleep " what were you thinking ? " ms. delmas ask loudly " shhh keep it down " angel said rubbing amie's back ms. delmas looked down at amie " who is this ? " ms. delmas ask " this is my three year old sister amie " angel said " oh, ok why did you hit two students for ? " ms. delmas ask " because they pulled me away from amie and hold me and you son was pulling here heir making her scream I was protecting her but I need to control my energy field's more " angel said " your what ? " ms. delmas ask " my energy field's they look like this " angel said summing a energy field in his right and making it disappeared ms. delmas looked at him like he was some kind of freak " don't look at me like I'm some freak because I'm not " angel said rubbing amie's back with his right hand and it began to glow blood red angel removed his glove amie screamed " amie wake up amie wake up " angel said shaking amie she woke up and hugged him tight and carrying " this guy name xana came back and killed mom and dad he then went after you and killed you then he came after me and shot lightening at me " amie said carrying heard " shhh it's ok he won't came back shhhh " angel said stroking her heir " your heir is long it's fun playing with it do want me to do your heir ? " angel ask " yes pleas angel " amie said " ok you can go belpois " ms. delmas said angel got up with amie in his arms and went to his room in angel's dorm room angel started to do amie's heir a few minutes later angel was done with amie's heir she looked in a merrier her heir was combed neat and put in a pony tail with a pink ribbon amie gave angel a hug " I love it " amie said " come on lets go for a walk " angel said amie fowled angel out of the room angel lock the door and grabbed amie's hand and walked out of the dormitory's on the courtyard a girl bumped into them they all fell down " sorry I wasn't paying attention " the girl said " that's ok you ok amie ? " angel ask " yes " amie said angel got up and picked up amie angel hold out his hand out to the girl she grabbed his hand angel pulled her to her feet " hay I remember you from when you started school here angel right ? " the girl ask " oh, yeah ai this is my three year old little sister amie " angel said ai looked at angel and blushed " hay ai " a kid! " a kid yelled angel and ai looked behind ai and saw a boy and a girl running towards them " hay aniu and huyu " ai said when aniu and huyu got to them " who are this two ? " huyu ask aniu hit her brother in the arm " oww what was that for aniu ? " huyu ask " don't ask stuff like that it was rued asking it that way " aniu said angel laughed ai, huyu and aniu looked at angel " what is so funny ? " huyu ask " you two remind me of two people " angel said " who where they ? " aniu ask " yumi and ulrich " angel said " how do you know aniu and my parents ? " huyu ask " because they are friends with my parents and their names are jeremy and aelita " angel said " hay didn't mom and dad say a friend of theirs named jeremy's and aelita's three year old son was kidnapped at night in aelita's room by the man in black ? " huyu ask " yes and let me tell you the men in black not nice people they made me scared of men in black " angel said huyu and aniu looked. At angel he was a ghost " that was you ? " huyu ask " yes that was me " angel said huyu saw angel's right hand in a black fingerless glove " hay angel why is your right hand in a clove for ? " huyu ask angel put amie on her feet and pulled the glove down tell you could see the symbol then back up " what is that ? " huyu ask " my mom's symbol " angel said amie's stomach growled " my tummy made funny sound " amie said " let's go to lunch " angel said

in the cafeteria they got their food and sat down and talked " hay blue head " j.j said amie held on to angel tight " what do you want ? " angel ask in annoyingness tone " this our table now move " j.j said " remember what happen when you where being mean to my sister ? " angel ask as he summon a energy field under the table j.j looked and saw the energy field " you know what never mine " j.j said leaving " what do you mean by that ? " huyu ask " meet me in forest after curfew " angel said the rest nod they finished lunch they left the cafeteria and went to the bench by the vending machines they sat down amie had a worry look on her " what's wrong amie ? " angel ask " please don't be mad at me ? " amie ask " why would I be mad at you for ? " angel ask " I lost him " amie said angel reached behind the red straps and pulled out a pink and red doll " is this who you think I was mad about ? " angel ask amie looked up and grabbed it and held him to her chess angel smiled at his sister " that must mean a lot to her " aniu said " well I gave it to her the doll say anything I will give you something worst then a fist our mom gave the doll to me when I was three years old three days after I got it I was token when we were asleep my mom ran after us to get me back from the men in black and to my dad's room or the hermitage any ways our mom got it from her mom when she three and before our mom's mom got token from our mom by the same people that took me our mom ran to get me back but couldn't till I came back twelve years later " angel said holding amie tight as a tear came down angel's right cheek ai, aniu and huyu looked at angel and amie hugging each other tight " so it's a precious thing to her ? " aniu ask angel nodded his head " hay guy's come with us to our house and meet our family " angel said " sure I'll like to meet your family " ai said " let's go then " angel said getting up well holding. amie in his arms followed by the others to the forest " hay where are you going ? " huyu ask " going to my parents house in the forest " angel said and the gang continued to walk through the forest at the hermitage they entered the gate and came to the front angel open the door " we're back " angel said anthea came to the door " hi angel who are they ? " anthea ask " hay grandma oh and this are my friends aniu, huyu and ai this is my grandma anthea " angel said " hi " ai said " hi aniu and huyu said together and bowed to anthea " you two must be Japanese " anthea said walking to the living room waldo was at the piano playing " sit guy's " angel said putting amie on her feet who went to waldo " where are mom and dad at ? " angel ask " out back " anthea said angel went out back and found aelita planting flowers and jeremy painting the feints " hay mom ? " angel ask aelita turned to looked at angel " yes sweetie ? " aelita ask " can you help me control my energy fields ? " angel ask

aelita got up and went over to jeremy and whispered something in his ear jeremy nodded " ok lets go fight me it will help you control it " aelita said so aelita and angel fought with angel using his energy fields five hours later " good one more thing all ways keep your gourd up " aelita said when aelita was saying that jeremy came up behind angel and started to punch angel in the back of angel's head angel made a energy fields in his hands and hold it in front of him and jeremy hit the energy fields and pulled it back and holed his hand " damn my hand hurts I don't want to know what will happen if someone gets hit by it " jeremy said angel and aelita laughed at him " ok, ok, ok oh hay come inside I want you to meet three of my friends " angel said so they went in the house and in to the living room " hay guys what's up ? " angel ask " nothing just talking " waldo said " mom, dad this are my friends ai, aniu and huyu and guy's this are my parents aelita and jeremy " angel said amie ran to angel and hugged him " she must love you a lot " ai said " I do love my brother a lot " amie said " and I love you too " angel said picking her up and sat down in a rocking chair with amie on his lap. laying down curled up with her eyes close as angel rock back and forth and stroking her heir amie was sleep in a matter of secants " how did you put her to sleep so fast ? " aelita ask " last night she woke up in the middle of the night she was dreaming of xana coming back and killing us " angel said his right hand started to glow" hay angel why is your hand glowing ? " huyu ask " it dues that time to time " angel said then amie screamed and hugged angel tight " shhh what's wrong amie ? " angel ask " it was scary angel xana came back and possessed you and made you kill me and mom and dad " amie said crying in angel's chess angel looked at aelita and jeremy with a look that says look into this then both nodded and left to go to the factory " it's ok amie I wouldn't let no one hurt you no matter what " angel said amie was crying less angel rocked back and forth and stroked her heir amie went to sleep agene " I don't know what is going on I wonder if xana is still alive " angel said what are you talking about angel ? " huyu ask " xana is real my parents and your parents fought him and defeated him a long time ago come on we got to get back to school " angel said getting up and saying good-bye to walod and anthea and went back to the school with ai, aniu and huyu following him

at the dorm's the girls went to the girls floor and boy went to the boys floor amie woke up in angel's arms were are we ? " amie ask " the dorms " angel said unlocking his room and entered and put amie on the bed and covered her up angel sat down next to the bed " amie i'm going to be gone for a little bit " angel said amie nodded and went to sleep an hour later angel left his room and locked his door and went to the forest and came to a clearing and saw ai, aniu and huyu there as well " ok we're here so what ? " huyu ask " this " angel said summing a energy field ai, aniu and huyu looked at angel amazed " so that's what you mean when you said remember that one time " huyu said angel nodded his head making the energy field fade away " when did you first know you could do that ? " aniu ask " on a walk with my grandpa " angel said walking back to his room on the way back his hand glowed he winched in pane because it hurt him. He continued to walk back to his room when he got to his room he herd crying coming from the other side of the door so he unlocked the door when he entered the room he saw his sister crying her eyes out when she saw angel entered the room she ran to him from the far corner of the room and hugged him " what's wrong amie ? " angel ask hugging her back " bed dream of xana coming back " amie said angel rubbed her back tell she culmed down when she did angel laid her down on the bed and shut the door and locked it then sated down next to the bed " can you tell me a story ? " amie ask " sure wants upon a time there was a princess in kingdom called lyoko and her name was aelita in a nether kingdom far away from aelita's kingdom of lyoko the prince name xana who hated the princess and the farthest kingdom from aelita's was prince name jeremy and his three guard's odd, ulrich and yumi the for them where best friends princesses aelita was having a sleepover so she sanded a messenger to jeremy's castle he could bring three friends jeremy excepted the invitation him and his friends send out to the kingdom of lyoko they got there made it to the kingdom a guard came to the gate to great them and take them to the royal throne ' my king, queen and princess prince jeremy and his three guards ' the guard said prince jeremy, odd, ulrich and yumi bowed to them ' nice to meet you prince jeremy and his friends i'm king waldo this is my wife queen and our daughter princess aelita ' the king said ' nice to meet you ' jeremy said ' come with me ' the princess said jeremy and his three friends got up and followed the princess to her room when they entered the room was all pink ' nice room princess aelita ' odd said ' just aelita not princess aelita and thanks ' aelita said ' so what do you want to do ' jeremy ask ' truth or dare ' odd said ' sure ' every one said so they played truth or dare until it was time to go to bed. The next morning they woke up and saw that the princess was not there they changed into their day clothes and went to the throne room and saw the king and queen in the room the queen was crying ' king waldo what's wrong ' jeremy ask bowing to him ' prince jeremy our daughter aelita was kidnapped by the prince william the son of king xana ' the king said ' I'll save your daughter and bring her back here ' jeremy said ' thank you prince jeremy ' the queen said so jeremy and his three friends made the journey to xana's Kingdome they made it there and found the princess in the dungeon ' princess were here to save you ' jeremy said opening the door ' let's go ' odd said leading the way prince william tried to stop them but couldn't they made it back to aelita's Kingdome the king and queen where happy to have their daughter back prince jeremy ask the princess to marry him and lived happily after every the end " angel said tucking amie in bed " night angel " amie said " night amie " angel said they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jerlita: I have one thing to say it will be a while for ch 6 to up because I'm looking at anime so yeah enjoy.**

Ch

The next morning angel and amie woke up " morning amie " angel said " morning " amie said they got up and took a shower and got dressed for the day they left angel's room and went to the cafeteria at the cafeteria they meet their friends they got their food and sat down and ate and talked " so what do you guys want to do? " huyu ask " don't matter to me as long j.j is not there " angel said they were done eating and left the cafeteria and went to the bench they sat down amie laid on angel's lap angel rubbed her back " why dues she all ways do that it's so cute " ai said " my brother is my guardian angel " amie said " awwww " ai and aniu said in unison and made angel blushed a little " you are a little cutie aren't you ? " angel ask " yeah " amie said angel. Chuckled hugging his sister " what's this a teenage boy and a little girl fell in love that's illegal " j.j said " the joke is on you because she is my sister so yeah and if you so much as lay a hand on her your dead " angel said looking j.j in the eyes seeing through his soul making j.j shudder in fear if you look in angel's eyes you could see no emotion at all excepted love to a little sibling and protection

j.j just walked back a little ways then. ran amie got up and pulled angel up as well " what are you doing ? " angel ask " your room " amie said walking to angel's room angel, aniu, huyu and ai followed amie to angel's room at his room angel unlocked the door they entered the room amie closed the door " let's play truth or dare " huyu said " ok you start " angel said " ok ai truth or dare ? " huyu ask " dare " ai said " um….I dare you to skip your turn for four rounds after this turn " huyu said " ok aniu truth or dare ? " ai ask " truth " aniu said " ok do you like any one ? " ai ask " no " aniu said " ai, aniu can you do my hair ? " amie ask " sure we can amie " ai said so ai and aniu did amie's hair while they were doing that angel and huyu were. talking to each other " so you like her don't you ? " huyu ask " who likes who ? " angel ask " you and ai " huyu said " no I don't " angel said " then why did you blushed for at the bench for when the girls said awwww ? " huyu ask " because my sister was on my lap and said the i'm her guardian angel because I said the I will protect her and my name is angel " angel said " oh, ok so what was it like with the man in black ? " huyu ask " not fun they are the meanest people to ever exist they are abusive I barely ate and slapped when I was still little I never stopped crying the only times I did was when I was with my grandma " angel said " there done " ai said turning amie around " you look cuter then before " huyu said " hay that's my little sister or do you have a crush on her ? " angel ask huyu blushed " no I don't " huyu said they all laughed at huyu " stop laughing " huyu said " ok we'll stop laughing at you " angel said " thanks angel and your hair is pretty " huyu said " thinks huyu and thanks ai and aniu for doing my hair " amie said " no problem " ai said " let's go to the rec room " angel said everyone went to the rec room and played " angel come play chess with me ? " amie ask " ok let's play " angel said setting up the game amie and angel played for a while " check mate " amie said " that's the last time you beat me " angel said " don't be a sore loser " amie said " that's it " angel said talking amie on the couch and tickling her " hahahahaha no stop pleas hahahahahaha " amie said laughing. Ai and aniu grabbed angel and hold him down angel laid there " no please don't kill me I told you I don't know nothing about what you're talking about " angel said scared " hay let him up he's having a flashbacks " huyu said aniu and ai let go of him " how did I get here I was at the man in black's h.q " angel said snapping out of his flashback " you where here the hole time you just had a flashback when ai and aniu holed you down " huyu said angel just nodded his head and got a soda amie came up to angel and rapped her arms around his lag " you ok amie ? " angel ask amie nodded her head

angel picked her up " come on lets go to mom and dad's place " angel said walking to their parents place aniu, ai and huyu fowled them to their parents place they came to a forest " hay angel I thought that you where taking us to your parents place ? " huyu ask " I am we have to go through the forest " angel said when they came to the house angel opened the door " hay we're back " angel said putting amie down she ran to the living room " you guys want any thing ? " angel ask aniu, ai and huyu shock their heads no they went into the living room and sat down angel went looking. For his parents and found anthea in the up stars hall way " hay grandma can you help me with something ? " angel ask " sure what is it ? " anthea ask " we were in the rec room playing chess I then started to tickle amie then aniu and ai grabbed me then pulled me off of amie and hold me down which made me have a flash back when you and i were still captive " angel said " okay let's start " anthea said so anthea helped angel overcome that fear for five hours " there done " anthea said " thanks " angel said they both went to the living room and saw everyone there " hay everyone " angel said " hay yourself " huyu said when angel saw jeremy and aelita he gave jeremy and aelita a look that those two know they gave angel a look back angel sided in relief " so what's been going on ? " angel ask " nothing much just fixing the house up a little " jeremy said " just street racing " odd said angel looked at him " you know odd I didn't recognized you at first at the race meet toll now " angel said aelita looked at odd " odd, jeremy and I told you don't teach angel bad stuff ? " aelita ask giving odd a look that says I was not playing around when I said I will punish you " mom stop he didn't know it was me " angel said " what do you mean he didn't know it was you ? " aelita ask " do I look I would look like if I wasn't kidnapped ? " angel ask " I guess not " aelita said jeremy put his arm around aelita she put her head on jeremy's shoulder " ok come her amie " angel said amie went to angel and hugged him angel kneeled.

In front of her " love you amie see you around " angel said he got up and went over to his parents and hugged them " love you guys " angel said " we love you too angel " aelita said " well guys ready to go ? " angel ask huyu, aniu and ai got up and walked out the door when the fore of them reached the tree line angel saw something moving towards the hermitage angel, huyu, aniu and ai heard screaming coming from the house " no ! " angel yelled running back into the house and ran into the living room and saw a teen in a mask holding a desert eagle " get on the floor now ! " the teen yelled angel looked at his family and saw amie scared to death angel summoned two energy fields in his hands and aimed on at the gun and destroyed it and aimed the other one at the teen " remove your mask now ! " angel yelled the teen removed his mask " j.j you got some guts to point a fifty cal Desert eagle at my family ! " angel yelled " angel you know him ? " jeremy ask " yeah he's the principal's son " angel said " you won't defeat me " j.j said " I told you that you can pick on me and boss me around but not my family " angel said " do it I dare you to " j.j said ' remember the explosion when you where pulling my sister's hair ? " angel ask as he grabbed arms from the behind. and hold them behind back jeremy got up and walked with angel back to the school to take j.j to his mom's office when they got there jeremy knocked on the door " come in " the principle said the three of them entered the room " hello angel, j.j and um I don't think we've meat " ms. delmas said " we've meat before sissi when you where all ways being mean to aelita and I when we had angel " jeremy said " oh yeah sorry seeing you and aelita together and then you both had angel and I kind of got jealous of aelita because she had a boyfriend and I wanted a boyfriend as well any ways what can I do for you ? " ms. delmas ask " your son here had a desert eagle pointed at my family " angel said " j.j I have no ether chows but to call the cops " ms. delmas said " what you can't do that to your own son " j.j said angel let go of him angel and jeremy left the room jeremy went back to the. Hermitage and angel went and sat on the bench with huyu, aniu and ai and closed his eyes " so why did you run back to your house ? " huyu ask " oh j.j had a desert eagle pointed at my family " angel said " angel you are dead " j.j yelled running at him with two cops running after him before j.j could hit him angel jumped up and flipped backwards when angel landed on the ground j.j was restrained by the cops " dude that was cool " huyu said " ah it's nothing " angel said sitting back down On the bench agene " is your family okay ? " ai ask sitting ai's and angel's shoulders touched etcher's angel blushed he was thankful that no one saw him blushed " it's getting late " huyu said they all got up and went to their own dorm rooms angel set down on his bed looking at his two katana's for a little bite then put them back on the wall and laid down to sleep.


End file.
